


Andreil: Hate me

by dreamyyeyes



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andrew Minyard - Freeform, Andrew Minyard Has Feelings, Andrew Minyard Loves Neil Josten, M/M, Soft Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26830678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamyyeyes/pseuds/dreamyyeyes
Summary: Andrew and Neil passed the last week's together, and Neil could feel something growing up between they, but after that Neil said that he wasn't liking anyone in a truth ou dare game, things changed. And Neil was decided to  fix the situation.
Relationships: Neil Josten & Andrew Minyard, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72
Collections: Minyard / Josten, Soft Andreil





	Andreil: Hate me

**Author's Note:**

> so... this is the first imagine andreil im posting here, and im sorry if is not that good.  
> btw english is not my "mother-language" and im sorry if theres any mistakes!!! 
> 
> let me know if you liked it! :))
> 
> you can find me in twitter: @/MlNYARDREAM

Something was very, very weird, with Andrew, Neil could feel it. Months ago he and Andrew started to get more close from each other, after the training they were always together, before the training they were always together, until when they have to do homework, they would do it together. 

Neil could felt something growing up between they, something bigger than friendship, but then BUM! after the night were the foxes were kidding of truth or dare, and Nicky asked “So.. Neil.. Are you liking someone? Romantically talking, of course” and Neil — after having had a small outbreak where the sentences ‘”I like of a” and ” “small, blond, sassy and very very pretty boy called andrew minyard” show up in his head — answered “N-No. Im not liking anyone, and I don’t want to.” Andrew changed completely, now the blonde and small boy, barely talked with Neil. 

Today for example, when Neil woke up, Andrew had already left, during the training Andrew stayed the most far away from Neil that he could, and when they got back on the dormitory, the blonde boy had left before Neil could even try to talk to him, but that night, oh that night Neil would talk and Andrew would listen, that was a promise that Neil made to himself. 

The night came and Andrew wasn´t at home, Neil was nervous, but decided to wait a little bit more. 

He waited, and waited, and waited, until he was so sick of this bullshit that he decided to go and look for Andrew all over that fucking city.

But, thank god, that was not necessary cause Andrew was on the second place that Neil looked for. He knocked on the door and Renee answered a few seconds later. 

— Hi, Renee. Do you know where Andrew is? I- I kinda of need talk to him. Urgently. 

— Oh… — Renee started and looked inside of the bedroom quickly, but then Allison showed up and pushed Renee to the side. 

— He is here — Allison said

Neil heard a sound of disapproval coming from the bedroom and then Andrew appeared. Allison and Renee went back to the room, and the blonde, small boy that neil was looking for closed the door behind him. 

—Hey. — said Neil. 

— What do you want? — asked Andrew, in a tone of voice that almost made Neil give up from the conversation.

— Talk 

— I don’t have nothing to talk to you.

— Good. So you just have to listen. 

— You are... 

But Neil cut him off. 

-An asshole? Yeah, I know, you already told me that. Now follow me. 

Andrew resisted, but when Neil grabbed his hands, he gave up. Neil took them to the only place where they could talked in private, without curious eyes.

— Enough. What do you want Josten? — Andrew asked when they got in the rooftop

— I wanna know what is happening with you. 

— I don’t know what you are talking about. Be more especific.

— Why are you ignoring me?

Andrew seemed kinda surprised. 

—I'm not ignoring you. 

— You are not talking to me, you don’t even stay in the same place that I'm in for more than the two minutes, unless you are obligated to, and never reply my messages, so if this is not ignoring I don’t know what it is. 

— I'm just busy. — Andrew said and walked in the direction of the exit, but Neil held his hand again and stopped him.

— Stop lying to me. 

—Look who talks, the biggest liar on the earth. 

Oh, that hit Neil 

—So that's it? You are angry with me because of all the lies? I thought we were over it. 

Andrew rolled his eyes. 

— Thing what you want. I just — 

—Fuck. Andrew — Neil was desesperate – will you just gonna pretend that the last weeks didn’t meant anything to you? That you didn’t feel anything?

— What are you talking about Josten?

— You know. You fucking know. 

— Oh, you thought that just because we spend some time together I was gonna pick you always to play? I don´t like you Josten. That is a fact. I just like the distraction you bring me. 

That's was more than Neil could support.

— Keep telling me that, tell me that you hate me! Come on Drew, tell me lies, tell me how you hate! Tell me! – Neil now was screaming, he was so tired of that shit. 

— YOU TOLD YOU DIDN’T LIKE ANYONE, YOU TOLD THAT, AND NOW YOU BLAME ME? — now Andrew was screaming too 

—I LIED. AGAIN. CAUSE ALL I DO IS LIE AND I HATE MYSELF FOR THAT. 

When Andrew heard the words that came from Neil´s mouth, he got angry, very very angry. He pushed Neil close to him and said 

— Don’t. Ever. Said. That. Again. 

— What?

— That you hate yourself. Don’t said again. 

— Why?

— Because I am the only one who hates you, you can't take that away from me too.

— Too? What else I did take away from you?

— Apparently, my sanity. 

And then Andrew kissed Neil like nothing else matter in the world, like he would die if he didn’t kiss Neil. 

When they broke apart, looking for air, Neil said:

— In a scale from one to ten how much do you hate me right now?

— I´m hovering somewhere in the high thirties.

— I like you. 

— Hm… I hate you a little less right now. 

And they kissed again.

**Author's Note:**

> oh and was based in a part of the song Hate Me by Ellie Goulding


End file.
